1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight unit and a display device having the same, more particularly, to a backlight unit which is capable of reducing damage and a display device having the same.
2. Background
Since display devices including display panels such as liquid crystal panels or electrophoretic display panels are not capable of self-emitting light, the display devices need separate light sources for supplying light. For example, a display device may have a backlight unit.
Such a backlight unit typically has a light source that emits light and a light guide plate guiding the light emitted from the light source toward the display panel.
The light guide plate may expand from heat generated from the light source and thus, may be deformed. When the light guide plate expands, the light source may be pressed and damaged. Also, the light guide plate may be deformed or damaged by a fixing member fixing the light guide plate.
When an external impact or oscillation is applied to the light guide plate, the light guide plate may be deformed or damaged by the fixing member for fixing the light guide plate and the movement of the light guide plate.
As the light guide plate moves, optical sheets such as a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and a protection sheet and a reflective sheet may also be damaged.